Multiverse Collapse: The Spider and The Cat
by I'mCIA
Summary: The Marvel Multiverse has collapsed under the weight of its own convolution. Different continuities are mixing with each other, creating boundless chaos. Here, a fresh-faced Spider-Man runs into an experienced Black Cat. Happy to simply be alive, the Buxom Burglar brings the young hero home to celebrate living the oldest way humans know.


_A short break from XXX-Men. I plan on this being the start of a series, each story following different comic book characters as they deal with the multiverse becoming one huge clusterfuck of different continuities mixing with each other._

 _Here, we deal with a younger Spider-Man fresh out of high school running into the mainstream Black Cat (who is far more endowed than the one he is used to.)  
_

 _More to come later._

 _Happy Fapping._

* * *

Night in Manhattan. The sky above was cloudless, glittering with countless stars. The city below? It glowed bright, spires of concrete and glass and metal illuminated from within. Cars flooded the streets, engines rumbling.

The City That Never Sleeps.

Felicia crouched on her perch, smiling down on the unaware citizens below. Beside her sat a monstrous gargoyle, frozen in stone, snarling with a gaping, toothy maw. The Black Cat slinked away from her stone-faced friend, gracefully crossing the thin ledge on silent feet. With a push on her toes, the Cat rose up, up, onto the ledge just above, then even higher from there. She launched herself high, flipping over the concrete barrier and landed perfectly on all fours.

She breathed deeply, her pronounced bosom straining against the thin material of her glossy black catsuit. The zipper was pulled down low, just above her belly button, revealing large, milky white breasts threatening to spill free. The two pale globes were pushed together, creating deep cleavage that anything could get lost in. It was enough to distract even the most steel-willed of security guards, the Cat knew for certain. Her favored getup had gotten her out of more than a few close calls, perhaps more so than her own skills as a hot little sneak-thief.

Time and time again, luck had proven to be on her side.

 _No sweat broken_ , the Busty Thief noted with a smirk.

From the roof of the building, Felicia could see almost all of Manhattan sprawled out before her, shining with the youthful vigor of New York nightlife.

It looked exactly the same as it had yesterday, but Felicia knew better. Likely none of it was the same. Reed Richards had warned her, warned _everyone_ , that their worlds were going to change.

 _The Great Multiverse Collapse of 2020_ was what they were calling it. Infinite parallel universes with infinite different Earths all going through some kind of cosmic event, that was the gist of what she got from Richard's explanation during his TV interview. A cosmic event that would result in people and places from different Earths getting stuck on other Earths.

It was quite literally a clusterfuck of cosmic proportions.

She felt it happen. Everyone had felt it happen. They had to have felt it. The feeling of weightlessness, of feeling like dust in the wind, that brief moment where she felt like nothing at all. And the feeling of self rushing back like a damned freight train. It was like getting slammed back into her body at 100 plus miles per hour, but the disorientation lasted for but a moment - no, _less_ than a moment.

So there she stood, looking out over her city, wondering whether her home had changed or if it was even her home at all.

For all Felicia knew, she had just been jacked across the mulitverse to an Earth where everyone was gay. It was a very real possibility that the Spider had been the last cock she was ever going to have. Sure, the Black Cat wasn't averse to spending the odd evening with the fairer sex. Felicia had experiment enough in college to decide that she enjoyed women almost as much as men. It wasn't as if she would be sex-starved for the rest of her life. But still, the thought frightened her: A world without a man who had the balls to throw her down on the bed and pull out his-

Felicia shook her head, once-pale cheeks flushed rosy red. Her nipples had pebbled, poking through the tight fabric of her suit. It was almost embarrassing. It had been too long since the night with the Spider, she was starting to worry about the prospect of no more cock.

With a frown, she turned her eyes back onto the concrete jungle.

She survived the cosmic orgy to end all cosmic orgies and her priorities were simple.

"I need to get laid," Felicia Hardy sighed.

* * *

The would-be mugger struggled against his bindings, cursing loudly as he thrashed and twisted to no avail. He turned his angry eyes on the figure before him, from his mouth spilling a series of racially charged epithets.

From behind his mask, Peter could only bring himself to smile. He loved when criminals got like this, kicking and screaming as he brought them to the police station's front door. There was more than a little satisfaction, Peter found, in watching their swagger and confidence melt away to fear and anger and blubbering tears.

With this particular charming gentleman, it was anger, boiling rage frothing from his fat, pink lips.

It was Spider-Man's duty to stroke the fire.

"I know this may sound like a crazy idea to you," Peter said, cutting the thug off. "But just hear me out, okay? Instead of relieving the honest people of this town of their hard-earned money, you could, oh I don't know... Get a job?"

The restrained black man scowled at the red-and-blue webslinger, struggling even harder against the synthetic webbing.

"You annoying as hell _and_ racist!" He cried, kicking his legs wildly in a vain attempt to strike at the wall-crawling wise-cracker.

"Hey, I could be black under this mask, pal! You don't even know!" Peter shot back, his smirk evident in his mocking voice. Spider-Man crossed his arms, leaning back against the opposite alley wall.

"Who you foolin'?" The street tough spat. "You talk white and you act white. You ain't got nothin' better to do than web up a brotha! Shit!"

"The armed mugging, the sagging pants, the defilement of the English language, the _cornrows!_ " Spider-Man listed off, capping his rant with a palm-slap to the forehead. "Hoo, _boy!_ You just love living down to stereotypes, don't you? I thought guys like you were offensive caricatures conjured up by stuffy republicans! And yet here you are!"

The mugger spat at Spidey's feet, missing by a good meter. "You just hate us 'cuz our dicks is bigger! Imma fuck yo white bitch mommy while you at school, boy!"

Spider-Man scratched his head. "You just started talking about your genitalia and my mom out of nowhere. I really don't know what to say. Are you for real? Are you a real, actual person? Because you sound like a skrull pretending to be a black guy! I mean, I get that the multiverse clusterfuck was supposed to make things all weird and stuff, but you are something else entirely."

"Multiverse Clusterfuck? Is that what the kids are calling it now?" A smooth, feminine voice called out from above.

Peter sensed her before he saw her, felt her dropping down from the fire escape to his left. He turned to take a gander at his new arrival and was met with the sight of a teenage boy's dreams. Legs for miles, hips with curves that would make any man bend, deliciously flat tummy, world-class tits with cleavage deeper than the Marianas Trench, and a strikingly beautiful face framed with platinum blonde hair with eyes that sent a jolt right down to his cock. All of of it clad in a tight, glossy black catsuit that hid not an inch of her knockout body.

The Black Cat. A far more generously endowed Black Cat, to be specific.

Confronted with perfect physical beauty, Peter Parker's first reaction was to be a wise-ass. As was natural per the Parker fuck-up tradition.

"Well that's what Johnny Storm called it when he discovered the infinite parallel universes were going to have their little cosmic orgy." The arachnid-themed superhero was wincing as the final words left his mouth.

"Damn, you a fine-ass white bitc-"

 _THWIP!_

"Be polite," Spider-Man warned him.

The thug could only give a muffled shout as a response.

The new arrival laughed, her voice feminine and rich and stirring something deep inside Peter he hadn't felt since Mary Jane Watson.

"Still the funny man, I see," She said, strutting towards him like a model on a runway, heeled boots clicking against the ground with every step. All she was doing was _walking_ and Peter could feel himself growing hard. "It's nice to know some things haven't changed."

"In your eyes, maybe..." Spider-Man told the approaching woman. "You've changed since the last time we met, Cat. Can someone say growth spurt?"

Black Cat hummed, regarding the hero with amusement. The beauty smiled at him, a hammer blow to his young heart. "Taller than what you're used to?"

"Taller," Spider-Man affirmed, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "More developed... You're hair's nice."

"Aw, you noticed!" She cooed, fluffing her platinum curls.

"Hard not to."

There was a flash in her eyes then, a flicker of something primal that made Peter gulp. He had seen that look before, from Liz, from Betty... It was a like a switch had been turned, a key word voiced to change the Cat into a hungry beast. The caveman part of his brain new there was no backing out of this.

Not that he even wanted to...

"Speaking of _hard_..." Cat trailed off, biting her cherry red lip. Her eyes dropped down to his waist, then lower... "You seem happy to see me, Spider. The feeling is mutual."

Spider-Man nodded silently, his mask hiding his burning red cheeks.

"To be perfectly honest, Slinger, I'm not big on swiping the green off of stuffed suits tonight. The multiverse collapsed and the world is kinda fucked up. But we're _alive_ ," Black Cat closed the distance between them and only then did Spider-Man realize that this world's Cat was actually a little taller than him. Her half-exposed breasts brushed against his chest, the white fur trim tickling him even through the suit. Clawed fingers gently traced his jaw, driving him near wild. One hooked itself under his mask and pulled it up slowly, exposing pale skin and young lips.

"Come home with me tonight, Spider. The city can take care of itself. You and I are _alive_ , and we're going to celebrate by _living_." She whispered hotly against his mouth.

Then she kissed him and the world around them faded away. There was no New York, no grimy alleyways. There was only the Cat. And her soft, warm tongue...

* * *

They made sure to drop off the loudmouth thug at the nearest police station before heading back to Cat's place.

It was a nice enough apartment, Peter was sure of that. Cat didn't really give him an abundance of time to take in her digs before she had him sprawled back on her couch. The couch itself was comfortable enough, probably expensive. Peter hoped Cat knew enough not to ruin her furniture with stains, but as the busty burglar began to tug down his leggings, any regard he held for her furnishings were quickly shoved to the far back of his young mind.

With a sharp tug, his red and blue pants were down around his thighs. His cock sprang up, hard as stone and growing harder. Cat snatched it up quickly, a gloved hand wrapping around the base of her favorite toy. Mindful of her sharp claws, she stroked him gently, up and down, up and down, in slow lazy motions. He was her toy and she would play with him however she wished.

"Nice to see you haven't changed at all. I've missed you, handsome..." Cat sang sweetly, planting a soft kiss to Peter's swollen head. Her tongue snaked out to flick across the tip, just so, making Peter's breath catch in his throat.

"And he's missed you," Peter managed to quip, grinning down at them.

Cat snorted, rolling her eyes as she lifted his shaft, exposing his balls.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you two," She cooed, her head dipping down. She took them both into her mouth, her tongue wild yet soothing, rolling around them, under them, between them. She bathed his balls in warm saliva, massaging them both with her skilled mouth, making Peter grunt and moan.

"Jesus, Cat. You've _really_ missed me."

Slurping away from his balls, Cat breathed heatedly, milky cleavage rising and falling, straining against the dark, shiny fabric.

"No more talking, Spider," She ordered before running her tongue up the bottom of his thick cock. "No more jokes tonight. Just stay quiet and let Cat take care of you..."

She dipped down low again, this time taking his manhood into her mouth.

Warm, wet, and soft. She caressed him, stroked him, fucked him, lips and tongue working his cock as if they had done it countless times before.

As with the kiss, the world seemed to slip away, all the dirty streets and grimy alleys slipping away until there was only him and the Cat.

The kiss had been electrifying.

This was _intoxicating._

It didn't take very long for Peter to reach his end. He warned her, hands gripping the couch so tight his fingers tore at the fabric. But the Cat was merciless, sucking him and sucking him until his release came boiling up like an angry volcano. With gritted teeth, he erupted into her sweet mouth. A flood of scalding hot cum, fresh from his virile young balls and still she devoured him, sucking him eagerly, greedily, lovingly until not a drop remained. And even after, she licking him clean, running her tongue demurely along his still-hard shaft.

 _The world most certainly changed_ , Peter thought. _I've been plucked from my world and dropped right into heaven. This must be how Mr. Stark feels every day..._

"Jesus, Cat..." He exhaled weakly.

"Don't you even think about falling asleep, Spider." She told him sternly, stroking him back to full mast.

Peter managed a nod and smile, and Cat smirked in return, still pumping his cock.

"The night is still young, Slinger. And I'm not nearly done with your fine ass..."


End file.
